Cold Winter Night
by Silverfox588
Summary: Watson comes home to a cold Holmes. MxM, PWP, slight bondage


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, unfortunately. I'm just using them.  
>Warning: PWP, MxM content, slight bondage<br>Authors Note: Holmes and Watson are in an established relationship in this story.

Watson climbed the stairs slowly; his bad leg ached with the bitter winter weather. He stopped on the landing and leaned heavily on his cane. Watson walked to his door and noticed that it was open just a crack. He pushed it open further with his cane and saw Holmes sprawled on the rug in front of the fireplace. Watson sighed.

"Holmes, what are you doing in my room?" Watson asked sitting in the armchair beside Holmes. Holmes opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room before settling his gaze on Watson. His pupils were so wide that they almost obscured the dark brown iris. "What did you take this time Holmes?"

"Wat…Wats…Watson. You're ho…home." Holmes stuttered raising himself to his elbows. He licked his lips, his eyes roaming up and down Watson's body. Watson pinched the bridge of his nose and lowered himself to the floor next to Holmes. He grabbed Holmes' wrist to take his pulse; it was racing.

"Cocaine? Or was it something else?" Watson asked before Holmes pulled him down on top of him. Holmes wrapped one arm around Watson's neck and pressed his lips against Watson's. Watson tried to pull back but couldn't escape Holmes' grip. Holmes plunged his tongue into Watson's mouth; moaning as he thrust his hips against Watson's. Holmes pulled back for air and Watson turned his head away. "Holmes…stop."

"Why? I've wanted you all day John. And I'm cold, you should warm me up." Holmes whispered in Watson's ear, nipping the lobe before sucking on it. He wrapped his legs around Watson's waist and thrust up again. Watson groaned at the friction against his hardening cock.

Before Watson could say anything, Holmes rolled them over so he was straddling Watson's waist. He leaned down and captured Watson's lips in a searing kiss that left Watson breathless. Holmes proceeded to lick and nip his way down Watson's jaw to his neck; where he left a bite mark on his Adam's apple. Watson closed his eyes at the strange sensation of pleasure mixed with pain. "Mine."

"Sherlock." Watson groaned as his clothes began disappearing piece by piece, only to be followed by a hot mouth and rough hands. He opened his eyes to stare at Holmes as his tie was wrapped around both wrists and then tied to the nearest leg of the armchair. Holmes nuzzled the spot right behind his left ear and teased a finger along the slit of Watson's cock. Watson arched his back in pleasure. "Sherlock…..pant….stop…."

"Stop what old boy? This?" Holmes asked before kissing the head of Watson's cock and licking the pre-come that was starting to drip down from the slit. Watson thrust up into the warm mouth hard enough that Holmes pulled back in surprise.

"Stop….. pant... teasing…pant….and fuck me." Watson growled testing how strong the knot Holmes had tied was by pulling on it hard. Holmes leaned back on his knees and slowly removed his shirt. Holmes stood up and stripped out of his trousers. Watson watched him, licking his lips. "Hurry up Sherlock."

Holmes grabbed a glass vial with clear liquid from a nearby and knelt down between Watson's spread legs. He dribbled some of the liquid on his fingers and rubbed his fingers against Watson's hole. Watson thrust back against Holmes' fingers and Holmes slide one finger in Watson's tight heat. They both moaned and Holmes slid another finger in. Watson spread his legs wider and Holmes crooked his fingers; finding Watson's prostate. Watson cried out in pleasure and let out a whine when Holmes removed his fingers.

"Ready?" Holmes asked coating his cock with the liquid. He positioned himself at Watson's entrance and slid in gradually. Holmes stilled for a moment to let Watson adjust and the pulled back slowly. Holmes kept the pace slow for a few minutes before Watson let out an annoyed sound.

"Move damn it Sherlock." Watson growled pulling Holmes closer with his legs. Holmes pushed Watson's legs up onto his shoulders and thrust deeper in to Watson's tight hole. Holmes reached between their bodies and stroked Watson's cock in time with his thrusts. Watson cried out as he came and his body went limp. Holmes followed after a few more thrusts and pulled out of Watson with a sigh of satisfaction. Watson struggled against his tie for a moment before Holmes produced a knife from his pants pocket to cut him free. Watson took off the ruined tie and rubbed his raw wrists.

"Shall we move to the bed?" Holmes asked with a smile on his face. Whatever he had taken had worn off and he was back to his usual self. Watson nodded once before sitting up slowly. Holmes watched Watson pull himself to his feet using the armchair and then climbed to his feet to follow Watson over to the bed. They slid under the covers and Holmes snuggled close to Watson's side.

"Warm enough?" Watson asked wrapping an arm around Holmes' shoulders. Holmes nodded. "Good. Then go to sleep Sherlock. We'll talk about what happened tonight in the morning."

Holmes opened his mouth to speak but found that Watson had already fallen asleep. He shrugged and snuggled down beneath the covers. He was asleep a few moments later.

END

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
